The Forgotten One
by LondonMarie
Summary: When a new girl moves to town, the lives of the Cullens and Bella will never be the same. Sometimes the past should just stay dead. WARNING: This fic contains rape, sucidal tendencies, and use of alcohol and drugs.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides: plot, and some characters that are original.

As my mother drove the to our house I peered out the window and saw the ground-green, the trees-green, even the dirt looked green.

"It's so lovely here." My mother said in awe. Yeah if you like green to a sickening degree. "You know green's my favorite color." NO I wouldn't have guessed. I rolled my eyes. I knew green was her favorite color. The car we were in was green. Her house was painted green. Even her bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen were painted green. "So sweetheart what's your favorite color?"

"Black, red, deep purple, sapphire blue, and emerald green. Not this kind of green." I waved my hand toward the scenery. She got the idea.

"Ah. What color do you want to paint your room dear?" As if she didn't already know.

"Black."

"But Elena, black is such a dreary color. What about lavender? That's a lovely color."

"Black."

"Sweetheart are you sure that's what you want to paint your room?"

"Well I suppose I could always go to Seattle and find a way to make my room into a torture chamber." My sarcastic quip got her head nodding in agreement.

"Black it is sweetheart. I'll go and buy the paint tomorrow. Would you like any other colors?"

"Red, for my door." She didn't even bother to challenge my request.

"Well here we are." Did she really need to let me know we were at the dreaded green home? I didn't think she did.

"Great mom. I'm going to go unpack. Did dad say when he shipped my things?"

"Oh. Dear we thought it would be best if you didn't have those things. That music, well, it's just awful stuff to listen too. And those posters," she shivered, "they aren't appropriate."

"What do you mean?" I could feel my anger boiling up.

"We got rid of those dreadful things dear."

"My clothes? My books? My art?" I was starting to scream at her.

"We'll go shopping for clothes, some of your books are being sent, not your vampire ones but Harry Potter is being sent. Your father burned your art."

I got out of the car, slammed my door and ran into the house and up to my room. All of my things. I craved IT so badly. _Breathe in, breathe out_. I could handle this. I could. I really wouldn't go insane in this small town. I mean who the hell lives in Forks. I'd never even heard of this town until my mother decided to live here. I could hear my mom bringing in my things. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on the back of my door, and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"_Why would they love YOU? You're a disgrace to them. Look at yourself. Black eye shadow, blood red lipstick, heavy kohl lining your eyes. And your outfit. You look like a slut. That's what you'll always be Elena, a slut." A masculine voice damned me._

"That's not true."

"_You know it is." _

"_Oh stop it. Elena sweetheart you look fine. Sure your makeup is a little dark. But that's easily remedied. Just buy lighter colors. Different shoes, a longer skirt, and removing that horrid jewelry would make the outfit less 'Goth'. Is that the right word dear?" My grandma whispered comfortingly._

"Thanks grandma."

"_No problem dear. Don't listen to Kevin. He's just being rude. Just be yourself."* _Kevin realizing he wasn't wanted walked out the wall leaving four of us.

"That's kind of hard, considering."

"_I know dear."_

"Why didn't she take me with her when she left? Why did she leave me with him and that horrible woman?"

"_She was scared." Elizabeth remarked. "My friend Meg, her husband use to beat her and their children. Of course back then a female really wasn't allowed to leave her husband. I'm just thankful my Edward never beat me or our precious son. Do you think he'll be happy to hear from me. I just know he believes he doesn't have a soul, but he's wrong. That beautiful girl is his soul. I just wish he would be faithful to her."_

"_I can't believe my son would do something so horrible. I thought Elizabeth and I raised him right." Edward looked at his wife. "Well he'll get an earful out of me."_

"More like I'll get one too."

"Elena sweetheart, dinner's ready." My mom said through my door.

"_You should apologize to her." My grandma remarked._

I rolled my eyes at her. Whatever I mouthed to her. "Coming mom." I heard her climb down the stairs. "I have to go grovel now don't I?" Three heads nodded. I groaned as I made my way down to dinner.


End file.
